Les Bals de Berlin
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: 1944 : La suprématie du sharingan est à son apogée. Le Führer, Madara, aidé par son capitaine, le brillant Itachi et de son lieutenant l'innocent Naruto auront une mission : libérer le démon intérieur de Naruto et faire de lui l'arme du III Reich... Une fiction poétique, aux confins du rêve et du désir, érotique et sombre.
1. Prologue

** E**tait-ce un homme que l'on voyait, là assis sur cette chaise ? La masse était en avant. Sa chevelure gonflée, d'argent tombait sale et mouillée. Tremblotant, il claquait des dents. Son visage était caché sous cette dense cascade. Les mains liées, attachées au siège coulé dans le sol, la silhouette tenta de se débattre une fois, mais la fatigue dévorait ses chairs à nu. Le corps couvert de plaies, les chaînes qui la retenaient claquaient comme celles d'un lugubre spectre.

L'homme derrière elle passa ses doigts gantés de cuir entre ses cheveux et tira son crâne en arrière d'un geste brut. Elle n'eut pas la force de crier, et retint son souffle les yeux voilés. Les lèvres déchirées, il scruta son agresseur. Une fois de plus, il hurlait dans cette langue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_« Hurenkind… »_

Les yeux transparents de cet homme n'avaient pas d'âme. Et sourire naissant lui avait glacé le sang.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le captif baissa les yeux, scrutant le nouvel arrivé. Un nouveau spectateur pour venir admirer sa délicieuse agonie. Un homme était là. Et il le connaissait très bien, car il l'avait déjà vu dans les journaux, et avait déjà entendu sa voix à la radio.

- _Dieu merci, capitaine vous êtes là_, murmura son bourreau, nous essayons de la faire parler depuis près de quatre heures. Il nie toute implication dans les attentats…

L'homme blond avait les cheveux rabattus en arrière, il retira sa main et s'éloigna du prisonnier, qu'il évalua du regard : méprisant et glaçant.

- Bonsoir, Deidara.

La salle était spacieuse, mais particulièrement vide. Seul un évier négligé et un bureau restaient : unique mobilier. Et cette chaise, au milieu, au-dessus de laquelle pendaient quatre chaînes bouffées par la rouille.

- Le Führer a précisé qu'il s'agissait bel et bien _d'un sceau de Sharingan_, dit le visiteur en ôtant ses gants de cuir.

Ses doigts étaient vernis, sombres et délicats. Il lança un regard à cet homme réduit à l'état de bête : attachée et mise au supplice. Il ne dit rien, et fit quelques pas lentement. Ses yeux rouges étaient profonds, prenants. Son visage, d'une grâce et d'une noblesse absolue était une œuvre d'art – dont le maître était le plus beau de tous les Dieux. L'homme retira sa casquette, sertie d'une croix gammée, et d'une tête de mort. Il la coinça sous son bras.

- _Dis-moi_, dit-il en se penchant face au prisonnier, tu dois te sentir très puissant de ce que tu as fait.

Aucune réponse.

L'homme avait les yeux fermés. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente.

_Gifle._

Les doigts du capitaine avaient saisi son visage avec, cette fois-ci une douceur dérangeante.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te regarder partir, ni pour te faire partir, _Kakashi-san_.

- Je continuerai de répéter ce que je dis depuis qu'on m'a emmené ici…

Mr le Capitaine se redressa avec lenteur. Il accorda un bref regard à Deidara, qui avait les bras croisés, près de lui. Aussitôt, il saisit le prisonnier à la gorge, le redressa de tout son poids, et l'attacha, crucifié à ces angoissantes attaches qui lui pénétraient les chairs. Deidara se mordit les lèvres à l'entente du cliquetis des attaches.

Il tourna les yeux vers le capitaine.

- Il dit avoir reçu ce don d'un membre de la famille _Uchiwa_, souffla Deidara, mais qui voudrait donc léguer un tel don à un enfoiré d'anglais ? Non, non… _Je vous le dis, Itachi-sama_. Si cette ordure possède cette faculté, c'est parce qu'il l'a sans conteste dérobé à un homme mort !

- Vous avez toujours avancé de grandes hypothèses, Deidara…

Itachi déboutonna la chemise du dénommé Kakashi, puis ôta sa ceinture avec lenteur. Il se tourna vers Deidara.

- …_Mais, hélas un brin simplistes_.

Deidara fixa Itachi sans cligner des yeux.

- Mais vous avez toutes les preuves, capitaine ! Il faut fusiller cet homme !

- Je sais, et c'est ce que vous allez faire. Demain, à l'aube.

Le visage du détenu était inexpressif, _martyr_.

- Hélas pour vous, vous n'aurez probablement jamais la vraie version. Cet homme a l'air déterminé à tout raconter au bon Dieu. Penses-tu être un Dieu, Deidara ?

- _Non_, capitaine, souffla-t-il déstabilisé.

- Le Führer serait probablement honteux de savoir qu'un étranger a réussi à maîtriser l'essence de son art pour des raisons qui n'ont jamais été réellement prouvées.

Il fit glisser la ceinture en cuir de Kakashi entre ses doigts, et la tendit à Deidara.

- Maintenant, amuses-toi, dit-il, il te reste bien dix heures avant de le mettre en joue.

Lentement, Deidara saisit l'objet, interloqué. Itachi l'avait toujours troublé, ses paroles l'envoûtaient. Ce n'était pas ce Mangekyou qui tournait au creux de sa pupille – mais bien un tout. Oh, Deidara savait exactement qui avait le mérite de se mesurer au ciel et qui ne l'était pas. Et Itachi était le plus digne et de loin.

Deidara le regarda partir.

- Où allez-vous, capitaine ?

- Il ne faut jamais manquer les bals de Berlin, Deidara. Malheureusement pour vous, ce soir vous passe sous le nez !...

Il mit sa casquette de nouveau.

- Vous parlez de la réception donnée par Hidan ?

- _Oui_.

Le capitaine poussa la porte.

- Capitaine ?

Il se tourna.

Deidara entrouvrit les lèvres, puis sourit.

_« Passez une bonne soirée… »_

Alors, la porte se ferma, et les cris se firent entendre, puissants et incessants. Les bottes cloutées d'Itachi percutèrent le sol trempé du corridor insalubre et le taxi l'attendait.

**«** **Hi**ver 1944,

**L**'Allemagne nazie est à son apogée. Les troupes de la **Wehrmacht** prêtent serment à la croix gammée sertie du stade le plus évolué du **Sharingan** : le Mangekyou, maîtrisé par le Führer : **Madara** **Uchiwa**.

Ses idéaux sont extrêmes. Sa politique de terreur est sans limite. Sa police, la **Waffen** **SS** est hautement célèbre pour ses méthodes de surveillance et de cruauté. Le Reichsführer, **Itachi Uchiwa** dirige des millions d'hommes, dont la proche élite de Madara respectivement composée de **Naruto Uzumaki **Oberst-Gruppenführer, **Deidara,** Obergruppenführer, et des autres gradés.

Les domaines exploités par Madara-sama sont multiples. L'armée, l'éducation, la religion, mais aussi la science. Le Docteur **Sasori** réalise des expériences à long terme dans un périmètre alors inconnu, dans les campagnes reculées du territoire, une _zone blanche_. Il a pu démontrer à la population et au monde entier la supériorité du Sharingan. »

Hirako Fieldwar présente un récit anciennement publié réécrit.

« Son influence sur toute l'Europe est grandiose. La France entretient une politique de collaboration sévère avec le III° Reich. Ses ennemis sont multiples, de par l'Union Soviétique jusqu'à l'Amérique, émergente et très puissante.

Dès lors, Madara exploite le monde. Il cherche et détruit tous ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin : c'est-à-dire, tous ceux qui n'accepteront pas de s'adonner aux dangereuses illusions du Sharingan, considéré comme symbole de **pureté**. Les non-adeptes sont dirigés vers des camps de la mort, ou subissent des lavages de cerveaux intenses. »

_« Mais Madara a un plan, qui pourrait bien faire entrer son Reich dans l'éternelle victoire.»_

« Face à l'adversité, et en pleine guerre, l'Allemagne de Madara se saoule lors des plus beaux bals, colorés, burlesques et joyeux. La musique y est alors grandiose et l'on oublie les Königstiger : on danse. Et la beauté des uniformes se relève : plus figée et plus fascinante encore. »

**« Les Bals de Berlin »**

« Heil'ge Nacht, du sinkest nieder;

Nieder wallen auch die Träume

Wie dein Mondlicht durch die Räume,

Durch der Menschen stille Brust.»

**L**e piano était enjoué, ce soir-là. La douce mélodie s'envolait en douceur, puis de plus en plus vite. Les jupons tournaient, et les décorations illuminaient les vestes de ces messieurs. Les officiers discutaient, sous un chandelier chargé, noble et lumineux. Le violon était festif et les buffets étaient divins, sucrés et salés. Les grappes de raisin étaient gorgées d'un jus extraordinaire et coulaient contre les lèvres des femmes assoiffées. Il était encore tôt, et pourtant les esprits déjà, s'échauffaient dans ce beau palais.

Le plus jeune gradé, Naruto Uzumaki flânait près des fenêtres, l'œil rêveur. Les balcons étaient vides, il poussa un bref soupir. Il était vêtu de son uniforme habituel, et tenait une coupe de champagne dans la main. Ses doigts délicats soutenaient le verre, et il but doucement les yeux clos. Le jeune lieutenant était venu mais préférait fuir la présence de ses coéquipiers qu'il jugeait trop abrupts, peut-être trop brutes avec lui.

Une main s'était posée à son épaule.

Il sursauta.

- _Capitaine_, dit-il une main sur le cœur, je vous croyais parti…

Il avait retiré sa casquette, calée sous son bras. La tête de mort luisait. Sa longue chevelure noire était lisse – parfaitement coiffée et retenue en arrière. Il portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui sublimaient ses traits d'une finesse des plus extraordinaires. Sa veste cintrait sa taille, sa carrure était si imposante.

Le lieutenant rougit sur l'instant. Cette beauté le foudroyait à chaque fois. Et ce sourire était si rare.

C'était Itachi Uchiwa. Son capitaine, et certainement l'homme le plus puissant de l'Axe derrière Madara-sama.

- Encore à l'écart, _Naruto-kun_, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

- _Pardonnez-moi capitaine_… Mais, j'aimerais aller fumer.

Il déposa le verre sur une commode, à côté de lui et fouilla dans une de ses poches.

- _Tu fumes ?_ s'étonna le capitaine.

- Je travaille sous vos ordres depuis près de deux ans et vous ignorez tant de choses à mon sujet, soupira-t-il en passant par une des portes qui menaient aux balcons.

Le capitaine le suivit. Le jeune Naruto s'avança, son briquet était à court de gaz. Agacé, il poussa une exclamation embêtée. Itachi tendit un briquet enflammé sous sa cigarette et Naruto leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Il tira une bouffée d'air impur, figé.

_« Merci, capitaine. »_

- Tu ne viens pas assez souvent aux bals, Naruto-kun.

- _Si c'est pour finir sur les balcons de ces bals…_

La vue était splendide. Les lumières de la ville étaient belles, éparpillées en poussière. Naruto esquissa un faible sourire en s'avançant. Il parcourut d'un regard large cette magnifique cité qui était sienne.

- N'est-ce pas infiniment plus beau, ici, _Itachi-sama_ ?

Il expira la fumée, les yeux plissés. Le capitaine observa ce faciès qu'il n'appréciait que trop. Itachi s'avança, alors que Naruto portait toute son attention sur la ville qu'il avait là. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il neigeait faiblement. Il sourit largement cette fois, et ce malgré l'imposante présence de ce capitaine derrière lui. Il leva un bras, saisissant les flocons qui tombaient avec lenteur. Il serra le poing.

_« Il neige… »_

Naruto sentait les bras d'Itachi entourer sa fine taille. Il baissa doucement le bras et se retourna. Il croisa son regard, les hélices rouges étaient si paisibles.

_« Et je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Note de fin de prologue : _Je viens de mettre de côté __**Bella Storia Rivoluzione**__ pour me consacrer à la publication de ma nouvelle « version » des __**Bals de Berlin**__ – quelques détails rajoutés mais aucun changement majeur au niveau du scénario donc, je garde la même trame narrative. Alors, je tiens à vous dire premièrement que je ne suis pas nazi je suis seulement un grand passionné du III° Reich – c'est une période historique qui me parle énormément. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction je vous invite à me faire partager vos impressions quant à cette nouvelle approche qui je l'espère, gardera toute sa saveur et saura même la sublimer encore. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et vous invite à me faire part de vos ressentis. Le texte en allemand, ce sont les paroles de « Nuit et rêve » de Schubert, je vous ai donc fait une traduction en français ci-dessous. Bien à vous, Hirako. _

_« Chère nuit, tu t'enfonces désormais, tout comme les rêves. Semblable à la lune au travers des chambres, au travers des poitrines silencieuses de ces gens. » _

_P.S : Je vous invite à écouter l'interprétation de cette chanson par Elizabeth Schumann sur youtube : watch?v=xeCXPa3KC1w&feature=related _


	2. Chapitre premier

**C**hapitre premier : **A**u crépuscule des rêves…

**N**aruto se défit aussitôt de cette étreinte, et Itachi n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il s'éloigna de son capitaine, fit quelques pas en le regardant.

- Deux hommes s'enlacent sous la neige, souffla Naruto, voilà une histoire bien étrange.

- Ce que je trouve plus étrange encore, répliqua Itachi, c'est que vous refusiez un peu de chaleur par ce froid glacial…

Le jeune officier pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par les paroles de son capitaine. Il continua de fumer, troublé par cette attitude. Oh, ce n'était pas récent. Itachi avait toujours plus ou moins su se montrer démonstratif face à lui. Des gestes, des regards – _des paroles _qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Naruto ne le fuyait pas et résistait peu aux avances de son capitaine. Plus d'une fois, ses lèvres avaient failli mouiller les siennes, et ce jeu si particulier lui avait valu la peine de devoir se soulager plus d'une fois loin des regards. Il ignorait s'il devait jouer encore longtemps. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la présence d'Itachi le rendait heureux au cœur de cette guerre ignoble.

- _Itachi-sama ?_

- Lieutenant.

- Avez-vous déjà aimé un homme ?

- _Un homme ?_ répéta-t-il.

- Je vous ai toujours vu en compagnie de charmantes jeunes femmes, et pourtant… Et pourtant vous ne les touchez pas. Mais moi…

Il s'interrompit.

- Pardonnez-moi capitaine, murmura-t-il en écrasant nerveusement sa cigarette.

Les cendres s'envolèrent contre la neige. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Itachi s'était approché de Naruto, encore.

_« Ça ne me regarde pas… »_

- J'aime un homme, répondit lentement Itachi, _un seul_.

_« Der Führer »_ songea aussitôt Naruto.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse, _Naruto-kun_ ?

Naruto scruta son visage de longues secondes. Il n'y décela aucune ironie, seulement l'honnête désir de l'emmener danser.

- Mais… Nous…

- La plupart d'entre eux sont éméchés, ils ne remarqueront rien d'anormal… Qui plus est, dois-je te rappeler que…

_« Nous sommes les maîtres du monde ? »_

Naruto avait senti la grande main d'Itachi épouser son flanc chétif. La danse avait débuté. Le grand orchestre jouait les premières notes, gonflées et colorées.

Un début étouffant, une valse mystérieuse et claire, couverte par les touches du piano. Aussitôt, une mélodie plus forte prenait les danseurs. Naruto avait posé sa main à l'épaule du capitaine et se laissait emporter. Il ne cessait d'observer son regard accroché à son âme. Il tourna avec joie, et ne voyait plus que la grande carrure de cet homme qui l'obsédait. Les violons jouaient la folle mascarade et le capitaine serrait les hanches du jeune lieutenant. Il baissa les yeux.

- _Que faites-vous ?_

- Est-ce que tu connais cet air ? Il n'y a qu'Hidan pour faire jouer du Brahms à son orchestre !

- Je ne connais pas non, répondit doucement Naruto.

La valse se faisait plus rude encore. Le souffle manquait à Naruto. Itachi se pencha, serra Naruto dans ses bras. Il déposa un bref baiser à son cou, et s'éloigna. Ils se perdaient, se retrouvaient. Le jeune lieutenant.

- _C'est la danse hongroise numéro cinq… _N'est-elle pas rapide et envoûtante ? Et profonde ?...

_Naruto frissonna_. Il sentait les puissants bras d'Itachi l'envelopper. Les rires des invités, les femmes qui écartaient les cuisses, les hommes qui buvaient, les endormis, et les discussions animées. Les nuages de cigarette, le vin et les illusions. Itachi l'emmena dans un autre monde, et tout s'effaçait de la grande demeure.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu Hidan de la soirée, souffla Itachi en entraînant Naruto.

Peu importe ce qu'il disait – tout l'émerveillait. Naruto ferma les yeux.

Une détonation souffla le salon, et les grandes fenêtres implosèrent.

Itachi avait plaqué Naruto au sol et avait entouré son crâne de ses grandes mains protectrices. Naruto retint son souffle. Les invités poussèrent un cri unanime, et certains avaient été grièvement blessés par le verre éclaté. Itachi se redressa aussitôt.

- Appelez le commandant Hidan sur le champ, s'écria-t-il, où est-il ?

- Dans ses appartements, _Reichsführer_.

- Amenez-le-moi immédiatement !

L'alerte au bombardement, longue et grave retentit dans la ville, et Itachi aida Naruto à se relever. Il était juste un peu sonné.

- _Lieutenant_.

Les deux hélices au creux de ses yeux tournaient, perçantes et acérées. Naruto fut frappé par la puissance de ce regard. Il en fut captivé malgré la stupeur de l'évènement. Tout était devenu sourd, tout sauf sa voix qui lui parlait.

- Contacte les troupes de toute urgence, il nous faut une surveillance en bas. Je vais prévenir le Führer de cette attaque.

_« Ce sont les bolchéviques ! »_ cria un des invités en pointant un avion qui venait de passer devant les balcons.

Il avait laissé une traînée de gaz rouge derrière lui. Le capitaine Itachi laissa Naruto.

_« A vos ordres capitaine. »_

La danse s'était achevée, et l'orchestre s'en était allé. Le rêve était évanoui, ses lueurs éteintes.

Le capitaine leva le visage, sous sa visière brillante. Il tourna dans le couloir à droite, suivi de ses coéquipiers. Deidara ne cessait de lui présenter de vieux télégraphes, réceptionnés par des espions aux frontières des armées rouges.

- Il y a une base juste-là. L'avion venait d'ici de toute évidence. Elle vient d'être investie par nos troupes il y a de ça une demi-heure.

- Ce qui est fait est fait : le quartier sud a été ravagé par les flammes, opposa Itachi d'une voix tranchante.

- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait remarqué un avion de la sorte voler autour de Berlin ? s'égosilla Hidan.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il marcha encore jusqu'à une porte.

- Répondez-nous, _Reichsführer_ !

- Il est clair que vous avez toutes les réponses à vos questions, dit-il en se retournant, allez donc saisir ces soviétiques et tuez-les tous autant qu'ils sont. Je dois transmettre l'état des lieux au _Führer _et établir nos futures bases.

Deidara et Hidan se figèrent.

- Allez donc, messieurs.

Il franchit la porte, et la fit claquer derrière lui.

_« Bonsoir Itachi. »_

L'homme avait les bras en arrière, derrière son dos. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre. La neige était plus épaisse encore et un vent agressif s'était levé, faisant tournoyer les flocons en une frénétique danse. Sa chevelure en désordre était fluide et épaisse. Il y avait peu de lumière dans ce grand bureau, illuminé par deux lampes à gaz. La décoration était futile et la pièce était peu spacieuse. Il n'y avait que ce grand bureau, la chaise dorée et les tableaux accrochés au mur.

Il ne se retourna pas.

- Tes généraux m'ont rapporté un énième attentat au palais d'Hidan, dit-il d'une voix lente et mystérieuse.

- Une attaque du front est, _Mein_ _Führer_.

- On dirait que Berlin devient un endroit de moins en moins sûr.

Il se tourna cette fois. Son visage, ravagé par la fatigue était le témoignage de nuits blanches, à passer des appels, et à écouter ses hommes. Madara Uchiwa ne dormait _jamais_. Il lança un regard à Itachi un sourire en coin.

_« J'ai eu quelques rapports des services secrets tout à l'heure. Il paraît que la situation est critique. On dirait qu'ils ignorent encore qui est leur guide… Mais toi, Itachi… Toi tu n'as pas oublié qui était le guide, non. Tu as toujours su me suivre au travers des ténèbres de cette stupide guerre. »_

Madara se pencha et serra un cigare entre ses doigts.

- Je suppose que tu as assez fumé ce soir ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

- C'est le seul plaisir qu'il me reste lorsque tu n'es pas là, capitaine.

Il déposa le cigare, le remettant à sa place.

- Mais, maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir satisfaire quelques envies.

- Le palais d'Hidan a été soufflé par un seul avion, _Mein Führer_. L'ennemi a acquis une puissance que l'on ignore, vraisemblablement. On dirait qu'ils prennent de notre science et l'inculquent à leurs troupes.

Madara éclata de rire. Il s'assied dans son grand siège et leva les jambes, qu'il posa grossièrement sur son bureau, salissant les papiers et lettres. Il se pencha vers le gramophone, et poussa un soupir. Il donna un coup brutal dans l'instrument qui tomba au sol.

- Rien ne marche dans ce bureau, souffla-t-il.

- _Madara-sama_…

- Itachi, Itachi… Oublie un peu l'armée rouge et pense un peu à moi. Je suis ton maître-à-penser, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

- Viens.

Madara s'écarta du bureau, et Itachi obéit. Il s'approcha de son guide.

- Approche, murmura-t-il.

Il lui retira sa visière, et la posa sur le bureau. Il examina les traits de son visage et passa un ongle blanc, long contre ses joues. La langue de Madara sortit d'entre ses lèvres rouges, et lécha cette belle peau. Itachi baissa les yeux.

- A genoux, maintenant.

Itachi posa un genou à terre et Madara-sama saisissait sa cravache. Il leva le visage de son subordonné vers lui par son embout. Il faisait tourner ce visage, de droite à gauche.

- _Oh, petit capitaine_. Tu es tellement obéissant…

Le maître le contemplait, l'œil brûlant. Il écarta les jambes.

"_If you want to hit bottom_

_Don't bother to try taking me with you."_

Madara retira sa ceinture. Il fit glisser la longue pièce de cuir entre ses doigts.

- _Je crois que tu sais où je veux en venir, Itachi ? _

Sa face sournoise et sexuelle était des plus attirantes. Elle était illuminée par une folie non-mesurée et scrutait le beau visage de son capitaine. Il se lécha les lèvres, serra son propre sexe au travers de son pantalon. Sa verge était déjà en surchauffe.

- _Touche-moi._

Itachi glissa ses doigts contre la main obscène de Madara. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et retira les boutons. Il se pencha, saisit le sexe contre ses lèvres, et se laissa glisser. Il souffla chaudement.

_« A vos ordres. »_

Sa langue s'était posée à son membre. Itachi baissa les paupières. Seul le plaisir comptait : la neige s'était éteinte au dehors : et la chaleur de sa bouche était tout ce qui lui restait. Madara passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les tira, serra les poings. Il se mordait les lèvres. Cette vision était toujours aussi parfaite : son beau capitaine entre ses jambes fragiles. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau. Madara retint une plainte de plaisir rauque, félin et supérieur.

"_I won't answer if you call_

_Two heartbeats ended in hell_

_Trying to break your fall."_

Il balança son visage en arrière.

- Fais-moi jouir plusieurs fois, ordonna-t-il d'une voix excitée, même s'il me faudra supporter les pires douleurs.

Madara gémit cette fois-ci. Il expira brutalement, et Itachi reprenait sa torture. Il voulait qu'il continue. Plus encore, à cet endroit. C'était trop bon. Le maître refusait de fermer les yeux. Cette âme qu'il dominait à qui il laissait pourtant tout contrôle. Puisque le monde entier lui appartenait, il ne voulait appartenir qu'à cet homme.

Ce soir, à Berlin la nuit avait été étouffante - étourdissante. Il y eut des orgasmes, et des cris. Quelques menottes et ordres déplacés. Les souffrances n'avaient pas été vaines et l'on avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec l'extrême.

Référence musicale : Brahms – Danse Hongroise numéro cinq / Marilyn Manson – Into the fire.


	3. NOTE

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'ai dû abuser de vous, et j'en suis confus en toute sincérité. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, longs voyages en Asie, déplacements en tout genre, reprise d'études en lettres (donc beaucoup de livres à lire), m'ont empêché de continuer la magie ici, sur Fanfiction.

Cependant, je tiens à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : un de mes romans va être publié courant décembre-janvier. C'est mon premier pas en terre inconnue ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour savourer une version originale de _Tokyo Undead_, réécrite sous mon label original, détachée de l'inspiration de Kishimoto. Mon nom d'auteur, Eros figurera sur la couverture. Je vous invite à vous rendre en librairie en fin d'année, donc pour y jeter un coup d'œil ! J'espère que ce n'est que le début d'une longue suite de publications…

Je n'ai donc plus le temps d'alimenter ce compte en fictions, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Comme vous le savez, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans chacune de ces fictions, et elles font parties de moi désormais. Je vous invite à continuer de me faire part de vos impressions, dans des petites reviews diverses et variées… Maintenant que je suis sous contrat, je vais devoir écrire pour « gagner ma vie », mais je vous promets qu'un jour je reviendrai !

Bien à vous, merci pour tout, Hirako Fieldwar – Eros.


End file.
